The Accepted
by Wolfdragon1
Summary: A regular kid finds a special orb at school.  When he touches it will give him strange powers that makes life a little more interesting than usual.  Read and find out what happens.  Anthros, OC/OCx4.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Anything That I Don't Know I'm Putting In ... yeah.**

**Author's Notes: Please note that this is my first shot at writing a story, so expect mistakes. Now while I try to defend myself against some lawyers coming my way. (Banging on door) Oh boy there they are. Enjoy the story. (Door burst open) Back, Back I'm telling you! Enjoy the story. Back and I haven't written anything yet! "Oops. Sorry." Lawyers these days.**

**"Speaking"**

**'Thought'**

_**Flashbacks**_

Prologue

My life is pretty exciting right now. I have friends, a family, and a real cool job. Now you may be thinking that this is an average life that you see everyday right, wrong! This isn't a normal life I'm living, but it is one of the best. I might as well start at the beginning.

Chapter 1

In the Beginning, Genesis...Genesis...

I was your normal high school boy. My name's Rick. I know not the best name, but at least I got one. I'm 17 years old, a five-foot eight, my skin is a regular pale white, and, the weird thing is, I have fangs like a wolf. Don't get me wrong, I like wolfs and dragons, but since only one exist then I like wolfs. My life isn't one of best. I guess you can call it dead boring one. Few friends, work a lot for school, and got A's and B's on my report card.

In fact, everyone hated me because of my attitude. The kind of attitude I had was a, what I call, non-emotional attitude. You can throw whatever insults at me and it will be like I never heard it. Of course, it will really get me like a parent dying, but that won't happen anytime soon. Also it helps if I'm being question on something. I give you a blank face and answer the questions like I was telling the truth.

Then it all went even further down the hill. I was just walking along the courtyard to get to the cafeteria in the morning. When in the small bushes that was only a foot tall. I saw a small golden orb. The orb was so bright that it blinded me for a little while. There were other people around, but they didn't see it at all. When I reached down and touched it. It started to vibrate then floated to my chest, but it didn't stop there. It soon went farther out then slammed into my chest. Sending me back a few yards. The orb didn't hurt, but the thrown back part did.

Unfortunately, I had knocked my head on the ground and went out for a few. When I came to, I was surrounded by a lot of people. Including the nurse, police, and my best friend Matt.

Matt was a computer genius. He could be called a hacker. He actually hacked the school's network and created an account so we were free on the internet because it's blocked on the sites they think is wrong. Till they found and locked it out. Just our luck. He also an avid gamer. In fact, he can reprogram a game to work to his advantage or just make it plain work.

"Hey, Are you okay, sir?" the nurse said while shining a light in my eyes.

"Get that light out of my eyes." I remarked trying to push the light out of my way, while sitting up. "How long was I out?"

"About ten minutes, sir." the nurse answered. "What happened?"

Soon the recent events went through my head and with a warning, although faint. "One week, one week." I seen enough movies and played enough games to realize that I shouldn't say anything. "I fell and must have hit my head." I answered.

"Well, maybe you should be more careful." She warns. Nurses, they warn you like that. Heck, they even tell you to sleep and rest while you're already fine.

Everyone was leaving after that, everyone expect Matt. After everyone was out of earshot he said "I know what happen." He sounded accusing. "You didn't fall and hit your head, you were looking though the bushes for something, but it must have been strong to throw you like that. Now what really happen?" Matt questioned.

"Trust me. You really don't want to know." I answered. "Look it's complicated, but everything will be explained soon. Okay?"

"Okay, but you got two weeks." He retorted. "Come on; let's get this week over with." He said walking away.

Two weeks, all I need is one good week. I starting to wonder what would happen. Hopefully the army doesn't come here; otherwise this will go down the, pardon the French but, the crapper.

One week later

"Alright, everyone stay right where you are." Well, the plan of army not finding us is gone. I should really pay attention to what I say or it will happen.

Let me tell you what happen before they came...

_FLASHBACK_

_I was just sitting in the lunchroom on the far side. I always sit alone and try to make a quick exit. I hate crowds and sitting by people, unless its people I trust. Of course that's when I saw them. There were army trucks and what looks like a hazmat van._

_'Great they think the orb is radioactive. How stupid do they have to be to realize that you have to listen to the public and at least have trust in their words? Oh yeah, this is America, where everyone is under suspicion.' I soon figured that I had to get out, but everyone's eyes are on the army so I had to stay otherwise that might figure I'm the one. Like aren't that the truth._

_"Alright I want the people in that cafeteria to stay there so we can take readings and I want the entire camera's footage and check for anything suspicious." Captain Mitchell ordered. "Sir! What about the people throughout the building?" The Corporal Ramirez question. "See if you can find them and bring them to the cafeteria." Mitchell said. "Yes sir."_

_'I hope the guys at DOD got the Intel right. They always seem so vague at times. I still remember the preschool indecent.' He remembered._

_FLASHBACK ENDS_

'Oh this can't be good' Soon the air in front of me was becoming distorted and then made into a cloud and split into two. 'Even worse.'

One of the clouds was radiating peace and cheerful personality while the other was dark and sinister. Of course then the clouds formed into two little people, but one had angelic wings and was glowing a little and, here's the weird thing, it had a teardrop like head and stubby arms that were looking like they had only one piece of bone in it, along with the legs while the other was the same body type and had bat wings and was releasing a dark personality. **(Think of the Chao from Sonic. One angelic and one evil.)**

Well, between the army and theses two little ones, my life got a whole lot more complicated. Who said that life is handed on a silver platter?

**This is my first fanfic so please tell me how it is. I written a few stories, but never posted, so tell me how it is and tell me any mistakes so I can correct.**

**I should have the next chapter in two to three weeks.**

**Read and Review.**

**Wolfdragon out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took me a while, but I was working on a new story. An offshoot of this one. But for now let's continue and see what happens with this one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything I don't own.**

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

_'Telepathy' _

_"Demon Speak"_

* * *

><p>'Okay, let's review the situation. The army and hazmat team is here. I got a little angel thing and a devil thing floating right in front of me that nobody can see or hear. And let's not forget that I have some kind of power inside of me. My life can't get more interesting.'<p>

_"Oh, really?"_ A voice said sarcastically. _"Because I think it just did."_

'It got interesting.' I concluded 'Who are you?' I said in my head.

_"You know, you learn fast. You're already talking like this and not freaking out." _The voice said.

'Yeah, well I've been through enough surprises lately.' I said. 'So who are you?'

_"Well, for right now you can call me voidess."_ It, I mean, she, answered.

'Alright, _voidess_, what are you?' I said, saying voidess funny.

_"Well, how about you answer this question first?"_ She proposed.

'What?'

_"Why isn't any of the army or anyone else moving, because we've been talking for a while?"_

'Because talking is a free action.'

She stays silent for a moment. _"What?"_ She question as if she never heard of it, oh wait she didn't.

'It means that if someone needs to explain something, like I am now, or need to look away for whatever amount of time then the time around them stops and allows them to do the things they need to do.' I explained.

_"Well... that's convenient.'_ She said shocked or surprised. _'I didn't know it can work like that.'_

'It will only work if the others people that are bystanders or enemies don't realize that talking is not a free action.' I added.

_"So if they realize that talking isn't a free action then, it won't stop time?"_

'That correct.' I said proudly. 'At least she's that smart.' I thought to myself.

'We'll talk later. I need to talk to these little guys.'

_"Okay, I'll pull you into your mind to talk to me next time you go to sleep. Okay?" _She asked politely.

'Okay, just don't read my private thoughts. Deal?' I asked back.

_"Deal, see you later handsome."_ She said slyly on handsome.

'And here I thought that the clingy ones act like that. Who knows she might make a good friend. Now onto the task at hand.' Looking at these guys they look kind of cute together. 'I wonder if they are together. I'll ask them later.'

_'You do know we're telepathic and we can hear that?'_ An angelic voice said.

'Oops.' I knew I was in trouble.

_'Heard that too.'_ Can these guys stop doing that? _'Nope'_ the angelic one stuck its' tongue out laughing.

I at least I know who's talking to me, but I figured it out by _angelic voice. 'You know it's very rude to peak into someone's thoughts, especially since you are an angel.' _I retorted.

She stops laughing that instant. Until the devil one spoke _'Ha, he got you.'_ He laughed.

_'But, who might you two be?'_ I started to question.

_'I am Mia and this Darack, but you can call him Dark.'_ The angelic one or Mia said.

I look over to Darack, but it doesn't look like he's saying much, especially since he calmed down from laughing. Mia saw me looking at Darack. _'He doesn't say much, mostly insults, but he will help you soon.'_ She said informality.

_'I guess that's okay, but what are you two doing here?'_ I asked.

_'I think you can call us your helpers.'_

_'That's fine.'_ I relaxed when she said helpers. I could use some with all this. _'Well, for right now I need you to get in my jacket, because the hazmat is coming this way.'_ They were looking over to the army and the hazmat team and they could see that they were coming this way, but then they started to check on everything else so they can narrow it down to possibly me. Of course Mia and Darack hesitated, but then obliged. Opening my jacket so they could get in the inside pockets. I still wonder why I had a jacket like this. The two squirmed and in fact it did tickle a little bit, but then they were able to find a spot that didn't bother me.

The process that the team was doing look like there is an atomic bomb here. Trying not to shake my head in disappointment that these guys aren't smart enough, I started to come up with a way to talk to them when they do reach me. Knowing that this might take a while, I thought some music might help me think. Taking out my I-pod touch I played "Riptide" by Sick Puppies.

_You all hate your children  
>They're too fat to feed<br>You're on medication  
>Taking pills to sleep<br>I think I'm doing just fine  
>Compared to what you've been doing<br>I won't get vaccinated  
>Insurance costs too much<br>You think you're so persuasive  
>But I'm not giving up<br>Saving my life  
>It's not what you're doing<em>

I, I won't justify  
>The way I live my life<br>'Cause I'm the one livin' it  
>Feelin' it, tastin' it<br>And you're just wasting your time  
>Trying to throw me a line<br>When you're the one drowning  
>I like where I'm at on my back<br>Floating down in my own riptide  
>The water is fine<p>

I like to step on cracks  
>I go against the odds<br>You think my world is flat  
>Do I turn you on?<br>Maybe, yeah I'm wrong  
>But I like where I'm going<br>I leave when others stay  
>I never re-decide<br>I don't mind if you wait  
>But I don't waste my time<br>Crazy is just fine  
>'Cause I like where I'm going<p>

I, I won't justify  
>The way I live my life<br>'Cause I'm the one livin' it  
>Feelin' it, tastin' it<br>And you're just wasting your time  
>Trying to throw me a line<br>When you're the one drowning  
>I like where I'm at on my back<br>Floating down in my own riptide  
>The water is fine<p>

I remember when it used to be easy  
>I remember when it wasn't so hard<br>I remember when it used to be easy  
>I remember when, I remember when<p>

I, I didn't have to justify  
>The way I live my life<br>'Cause I'm the one livin' it  
>Feelin' it, tastin' it<br>And you're just wasting your time  
>Trying to throw me a line<br>When you're the one drowning  
>I like where I'm at on my back<br>Floating down in my own riptide  
>The water is fine<p>

I remember when it used to be easy  
>I remember when it wasn't so hard<br>I remember when it used to be easy  
>I remember when, I remember when<p>

Yeah, these guys don't control my life because I do. And hell, they don't listen to us, they listen to people halfway around the world who sits at desks looking over papers based on stuff. You need to really be there otherwise you might end yours or someone else's lives and you don't want that to happen. Do you? Its times like these that I wish that these soldiers become the 'good guys' of mercenaries.

Uh-oh here they come.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was eventful. Remember this I created a rough draft on paper and am now rewriting it on the computer. It looks like making a story from your head is easier than this.<strong>

**Anyways, Read and Review**

**And yes I do accept flames.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Like I said, back and forth between stories. I'm still noticing that you're not reviewing. I need reviews and flames are allowed. That's right you heard me, flames are allowed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything I don't own.**

**Rick: You're really desperate, aren't you?**

**Wolfdragon: No...Yes.**

**Rick: Well I can't blame you; new authors want to know what their readers want to say.**

**Wolfdragon: Yeah, that's true.**

**Rick: besides, you're gonna get reviews soon, just not now because you're a lousy writer.**

**Wolfdragon: You're not going to be saying that when my plans for you comes into play.**

**Rick...**

**Wolfdragon: On with the story.**

**Rick: (muttering to himself) Just don't make them kill me, point blank range.**

**Wolfdragon: I heard that because I'm writing this.**

**Rick: Darn it!**

"Speaking"

'Thought'

_'Telepathy'_

* * *

><p><em>Last Time<em>

_Yeah, these guys don't control my life because I do. And hell, they don't listen to us, they listen to people halfway around the world who sits at desks looking over papers based on stuff. You need to really be there otherwise you might end yours or someone else's lives and you don't want that to happen. Do you? Its times like these that I wish that these soldiers become the 'good guys' of mercenaries._

_Uh-oh here they come._

* * *

><p>I began considering my choices. 'Okay, let's think. I'm super powerful so I can blast my way out. No, that'll make me a criminal. Walk away? No, they'll suspect. Read minds?'<p>

_'Try it, you can read anyone's minds, but only what they are thinking now. Deep memoires need to be breach and it hurts or you have to ask.'_ Mia said to me using telepathy.

'Okay, I'll try.' I began peering into the head solider, which look like a captain. What shock me, after reading his mind, are that they are looking for an energy reading that is probably my powers. If my powers emit energy like that I'm busted for sure. 'Okay keep your attitude and mess around with the laws. That'll shut them up.' I chuckled at the thought of that.

The readers came closer and closer. The beeping getting higher when they go to me and lower when away. Of course when they came really close like two or three chairs away, the machines exploded, sending smoke and other parts everywhere. These guys were lucky to keep their hands. This is one powerful energy I'm carrying. "Sir, we got him." The solider informed. Since I'm alone and no one near me because they're seven chairs apart. "Make sure he doesn't go anywhere." The captain said back.

The solider was about to hold me down but I was quick to respond "Touch me and I will put manhandling for a lawsuit." Emphases on will. He did back off a little, but just enough so I don't escape. These guys have hazards written all over them and I'm not talking about me. Soon the captain came over and sat down in a chair across from me. Of course, he started to get fidgety in the chair, probably because he isn't used to it. "How do you guys sit in chairs like this?" He sounded like he was trying to get on my good side. "I don't know, try wearing casual clothing and try again." I started to get in his head. "Really, I got some street clothes and I could go change now?" He's really dumb. "No, I like watching you squirm." I know that sounded evil, but hey it's one way to get information. Of course, he started laughing like this was causal talk. "What, now you're a criminal?" He's oblivious to what's going on, but who knows they say that 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend'. I starting to wonder about him becoming my friend maybe. Still it's a long ways away. "No, I'm just messing with you, but for now tell me the real reason you're here?" Maybe he's going to say 'that's classified information'. "That's classified information." He said bluntly. 'I'm good.' I still needed information about this whole thing and maybe they have an idea of what this is. "Well, you can't detain me without a federal warrant, so you either tell me what's going on or I'm walking away." This statement shocks the whole room, because I have never gone against someone who's higher than me. I only went after those that are equal or lower. The captain started to mumble, something about smart-ass kids, but I let that slide.

I had to think of a way of here. Let's see, exits are covered and they would have armed guards posted everywhere after this and they would probably watch me 24/7. I need to find Matt; he can possibly help me, but first get out of this. I held back a smile for the plan I have. "Okay, if you're goanna waste my time with all this forget it, I got to start school. Besides no warrant, no evidence, so I might as well leave. And that goes for everybody else; after all you don't want to get tardy do you?" I ended that with a smile. "Fine, all of you can leave." He sounded defeated. I can't believe I outsmarted a soldier and a captain at that. Thank god for law class, I thought that class was useless.

Now next problem, find Matt and figure this whole thing out. That's easier said than done. Everyone started to leave when the bell rang so I followed. I started searching though the crowd for him, but it's like searching for a needle in needle stack. I began thinking of a way for all this to work. I went to the last class I have and formulated a plan. Find him and get an after school in the library. Now where to find him. If I was Matt where would I be? The library...no, the computer lab...no. Where would he be? The most of him was always lazy so... the courtyard! I went outside to find him in the grass area and hands behind his head and on his back. I knew I had to tell him the truth soon, so it might as well be now.

"Hey, Matt." I proclaimed walking up to him and sitting on the grass.

"Hey man, you get away based on technicality?" I knew he was joking about the captain.

"No, I beat him though some smart laws and loopholes, you know this if you went to law class." I strike back.

"Naw, I'm teche so I don't need to." He said as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

"You'll learn soon enough." I remarked under my breath.

"Now, I know you didn't come here for causal talk its important isn't it?" He started being serious.

"Yeah, remember when I was knockout on the ground for some time?" I involuntarily shivered at that memory. It still freaking hurt.

"Yeah...?" He knew this was leading somewhere.

"Well..." I started checking around for other people eavesdropping on us and Matt was too, luckily no one. "I found an orb that gives me some strange powers like fast regeneration, see better than the average person, stronger, stronger sense of smell, basically everything about me is better." I admitted.

Matt look like he was deep thought. "Have you had any, body changes like, your arm changing into another arm with fur?"

I was a bit surprised at this, because this happened at night one time. My arm changed into a furred arm and I thought that I might be dreaming, so I dismissed it and went back to sleep only to find the arm back to normal. "Yeah, it happened at night I thought it was dream so I went back to sleep to find the arm back to normal. What am I?" I really started to get confused.

"Actually, I might know." I started to get suspicious. "You're a, what you might call, an anthro." I was startled be this. "They used to be like the superheroes long before the first civilizations. They only job was to balance the world and sometimes figure out personal problems."

"How do you know this?" I question further.

He gave a depressed sigh at this. "Because I'm one of them."

* * *

><p><strong>Wolfdragon: Well...that's an old cliché, but it does bring suspensions.<strong>

**Rick: I can't believe my best friend is one.**

**Wolfdragon: You might be surprised at what time frame he found the powers.**

**Rick: What's that supposed to mean?**

**Wolfdragon: You'll find out.**

**Rick: Tell me now before I use you as a practice dummy for my new powers.**

**Wolfdragon: Yeahhhh...I'm out of here. See you next chapter. (Leaves behind a dusty image of himself)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything I don't own.**

**Wolfdragon: (Hiding in the next room) He's gonna find me sooner or later. I got to get back to the computer.**

**Rick: (singsong) Ohhhh...Wolfdragon where are you?**

**Wolfdragon: Crap.**

**Rick: (Like Albert Wesker) there's no point in hiding.**

**Wolfdragon: At least he's giving me a chance to go.**

**Rick: (Walks into a another room)**

**Wolfdragon: Andddd...Go. (Runs to computer)**

**Rick: (Still like Albert Wesker) ah there you are.**

**Wolfdragon: (Starts typing) let's freeze you up for the time being.**

**Rick: (Frozen)**

**Wolfdragon: Now then, sorry about not updating much, I'm having a tough time; especially catching up to the other stories, now I'm back and better than ever. Now let us read the story and figure out what happens next.**

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

_Telepathy_

**Demon Speaking**

* * *

><p><em>Last Time<em>

_"Actually, I might know." I started to get suspicious. "You're a, what you might call, an anthro." I was startled be this. "They used to be like the superheroes long before the first civilizations. They only job was to balance the world and sometimes figure out personal problems."_

_"How do you know this?" I question further._

_He gave a depressed sigh at this. "Because I'm one of them."_

* * *

><p>Rick was looking deep in thought and took a long time at that. Matt kept looking at him hoping he won't lose a friend. Now that won't happen anytime soon. Especially in a way he wouldn't expect.<p>

"You know, I was expecting this." Matt had to give a double take at this.

"How?" Rick throat laughed at that. Sometimes he's smart on tech and smarts, but clueless on people.

"Because of what is happing lately, I try to prepare for everything that's going on." The wind suddenly shifted with the cold winter breeze. Rick knew he had to leave soon. "Look, I got to go and maybe practice okay? I'll see you soon." Rick ran off home after that, leaving Matt in a dazed with what happened.

Rick was walking home now. His home a half mile away and it passes a good cliff side. He starts remembering the times he hung around the trees here, sometimes literally. He sometimes rested on the branches, doing the schoolwork or just sleeping. He even almost slept through the night there. Some passer buyers called him a natural ninja by the way climbs. He figures that one more time on the tree can't hurt, just blisters. He ran towards the tree and then, when he reached it, he ran up a bit and grabbed a branch. Now comes the tough part, climbing. Grabbing another branch, he pushed himself up and started to climb. He was reaching for the middle of the tree as it was his favorite spot. By the time he reached his spot he was exhausted, but that will change soon.

Rick noticed that it was getting late and he had to get going. He was caught up in the great landscape and it's still the best he seen. Rick got ready to jump down and get going, climbing down is no fun. When he reached the bottom he forgot to tuck his legs and gave him a jolt though his body. 'God, I hate it when that happens.' He thought bitterly. 'Well, time to go home.'

* * *

><p>By the time he was one block away his new friends Mia and Darack showed up out of his jacket. Rick forgot that they were in there. Mia yawned and tried to hide it, but Darack didn't even bother. "How did you sleep?" He pointed this question at Mia since Darack won't talk to him.<p>

_"Fine, but it was real bumpy in there."_ She replied with a smile.

He, of course, had to smile at that. No matter what, the cheerful little angel can bring a smile to him. Mia and Darack took their spots at his shoulders like the cartoon conscience. Now he was interrupted by another yawn, but both of them weren't yawning. That's when he realized that it was inside him, more specially his head or mind. Maybe being an all powerful demon doesn't give the pleasure of staying up.

"I hear you're up voidess." He talked out loud since no one is around.

**"Yeah, I'm up, but I'm starting to question how you mortals handle this?"** She obviously didn't know about sleep.

"You're talking to a guy with insomnia. It's not hard." He actually heard giggling from her. Demons were mischievous, so he put that thought at the back of his head.

**"Explain sleep later, more important stuff now."** She sounded serious.

"What's there to talk to about?" He questioned further.

**"What could happen now and your new powers."**

_"Rick"_ Mia interrupted _"who are you talking to?"_

"Go into my mind and find out."

She went into his mind and saw voidess and, accidently brought him in, so Rick also saw her for the first time ever. He kept walking toward his house since the view inside his head was like a screen on the side of his eyes. He finally saw voidess. She was a fox, with black as night fur, claws and teeth all bone white, eyes with red and black color like his, twelve tails, and, did I forget to mention, huge like twenty foot huge. Rick was in awe of her and confusion since this is starting to look like naruto, only darker. Mia was slacked jawed at her, Darack look like he didn't care; he just held a bored look on his face.

**"Hi, glad you could make it."** Voidess seemed a bit too cheery.

"Hey." Rick was almost home and he could see it from where he was.

**"Let's see if you can do this."**

'She isn't wasting any time with training.' He thought keeping that away from them.

**"Go home while talking to me."** She ordered immediately.

"I'm doing that right now." Rick said smugly.

**"Okay wise guy, once you fall asleep then the real training can begin. For now, concentrate on multitasking."**

"Yes sir." He only did that to annoy her. He is good at annoying people.

**"Watch your tongue boy. Don't make me rip it out."** Oh boy was she pissed.

"You watch it. You're in my body and I can control your power and use it against you so you listen to me. You're just here to help me train not control. Emphases on help. Besides you're in my mind I can control this place." After all, the entire place is dull, it was just plain white. "Let's add some scenery, hm." He added a very large clearing with mountains in the north, a forest at the base of it, a large calm lake on the east, a desert in the west, and finally a large mansion in the south. All surrounding the clearing they were in. "Don't go in the mansion yet I need some inspiration and ideas. So Mia and Voidess, you going to make a list of what the mansion can be and what looks like inside and out. When I sleep later tonight I'm going to come back here to see and I'll try to make it. Beside someone needs a place to sleep. Which also reminds me? We can make this a hidden dimension for us. What do you think?"

Mia and Voidess looked dumbfounded at my ingenuity, Darack still didn't care, and in fact he's on the ground asleep. Mia and Voidess talked for bit then turned to me and nodded. They took Darack with them and started to head to the mansion to start on the list. Meanwhile, Rick exited himself out of his, soon to be, new dimension.

* * *

><p>Rick saw that he was on the front doorstep of his home. He went inside to find his dad at the TV and his mother in the kitchen. "Hey mom, what's for dinner?" His mother only smiled and said "Shower first, food later." Rick nodded and went upstairs to his room but not before "You climb the trees again?" That voice was his father. Looks like he noticed he was a bit late. "Yes dad." He went to his room to drop off his stuff, then grabbed his clothes and headed into his shower nearby. The shower ended quick as he was caught up with everything that happened. He wasn't sure that he would make it, but he'll make the best of it. The rest of the day went by quick. He ate dinner, then finished his homework, and then wasted his time watching TV.<p>

He later went to bed and was pulled into the new dimension and found everyone in the front yard of the mansion. Upon seeing him they ran or in Mia's case floating towards him. 'Oh boy this is going to hurt.' He was right about that. Voidess brought down her size to his, so he doesn't crush him and jumps on him and started to lick his face into submission. 'Ewww, fox slobber.' She just kept licking him, while Mia watches with amusement and Darack still sleeping. How much can that guy sleep? Finally he had enough. "Get off!" He pushed her high into air and caught her with physic. "Seriously, can't you calm down for once?"

Voidess held a face that looks like it was thinking, then **"Nope."**

Rick sighed at this. He got the queen of demons acting like a crushing schoolgirl right in front of him. "So, the list?" Mia handed him the list, while wondering how she holds it, and sees a very long list that rolled to his feet and still had a two feet to go. "This might take a while." And so the renovation of the mansion begins.

* * *

><p>'He's got to be somewhere in those houses. It can't be that hard to find a weird kid like him.' She kept moving through the trees and finding the right house, until coming up to the right house. Of course, Rick is asleep at the moment. 'All right, watch him and then strike.' And so the wait begins.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Wolfdragon: Well that was fun. (Sees Rick frozen) Whoops let me fix that.<strong>

**Rick: (unfrozen) Now I uhhh... (Sees story)**

**Wolfdragon: I told you to let me finish, but of course you didn't.**

**Rick: Sorry, I'm rarely hardheaded like that.**

**Wolfdragon: I'm the writer. I can fix that.**

**Rick: So, who's the new person and why did voidess lick me like that.**

**Voidess: Because I like you.**

**Rick: Just what I needed.**

**Wolfdragon: Why? You have a girlfriend.**

**Rick: Yeah. Who's queen of the void.**

**Wolfdragon: Quit whining and the new person, you have to wait. I need to finish the other one.**

**Rick: Read and Review.**

**Voidess: Go flames.**

**(Wolfdragon and Rick stare at Voidess)**

**Voidess: What?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for not updating much, I had too much school. You try to handle my life... no wait don't. I've decided that I would write my Prey 2 parody, Pokémon not so much. Anyway let's get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything I don't own.**

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

**"Demon Speaking"**

_'Telepathy'_

* * *

><p><em>Last Time<em>

_He got the queen of demons acting like a crushing schoolgirl right in front of him. "So, the list?" Mia handed him the list, while wondering how she holds it, and sees a very long list that rolled to his feet and still had a two feet to go. "This might take a while." And so the renovation of the mansion begins._

* * *

><p><em>'He's got to be somewhere in those houses. It can't be that hard to find a weird kid like him.' She kept moving through the trees and finding the right house, until coming up to the right house. Of course, Rick is asleep at the moment. 'All right, watch him and then strike.' And so the wait begins.<em>

* * *

><p>After renovating the mansion and getting a lengthy bath, the job was done. They ended up with a three floor mansion. With the main necessities on the ground floor, personal bedrooms on the second and storage on the third. There is a basement level that has yet to be ready and Rick needs Matt for that. He planes for the basement to be a surprise for everyone. Outside he has a garden, regular and one for meditating, next to that is a pool that is large enough to even fit Voidess's large size. The ground floor had a living room that is about 50 feet in length, 50 feet in width and 50 feet high, the kitchen looks like it is made for a restaurant, but also had a home in mind, there is also a large entertainment area that had all of Rick's games and consol with a personal computer and a flat screen. The second had all of the bedrooms for anyone living there, which should be in a little while. Everyone's bedrooms had a spell that makes it into anything they want it to. For example, if they wanted the wall red, it would become red, if they wanted a bigger space it would happen. Unfortunately, the spell only lasts a week upon entering for the person assign to the room. There are passages everywhere that leads to select places in the real dimension. One line of passages leads to the personal bedrooms, another is the living room, another leads to the basement, that has yet to be made, and finally there is a huge portal outside on the field for general stuff.<p>

"It's about time." Rick muttered tiredly. He collapsed on the couch in the living room. It wasn't the making the stuff that was hard, it was moving it by hand after he got it. Everyone has gone to their own bedrooms to make use of the spell Rick left behind. He had to prepare the basement for when Matt comes. He is planning on using it for Matt's computers along with a big command post, weapons storage, and a garage. He made every floor, ceiling, and walls were pure white so you can't hide in it. Now he just need to rest to finish the rest. Course that wasn't going to happen because of the one he doesn't want to see right now.

_"Hiya, Rick!"_

Mia the hyperactive and candy loving angel came in. It's kind of ironic that she's an angel and she's eating candy that might kill her.

Rick's wolf ear twitched. He finally had an anthro form. He's a wolf with a black overcoat and white-grayish undercoat. He is now wearing some regular t-shirts and jeans. He isn't wearing any shoes since they won't fit the feet he has now. The only thing human about him is his torso, arms and part of his legs. The annoying thing about it is that, because of Mia's high pitched voice, his ears would constantly get hurt from that and the occasional twitch he gets. He only got the form during the renovation and at the wrong time too. He was moving some furniture that makes a high pitched noise and it hurt his ears so much he had to block it with water from the lake. That was a tough time to get it out.

"Hi, Mia." Rick said tiredly still.

_"Are you okay?"_ She question worriedly.

"Other than being physically tired from all the moving, I'm peachy." He lay back down to get more sleep, but that wouldn't happen yet.

_"Alright Mr. Grouchy, Voidess just wanted me to tell you that she has a few surprises for everything that you've done."_ She said excitedly and flew away.

Rick sighed in relief and tried to go back to sleep, but then remembered what she said. Voidess always has a little mischief in her. Now he's worried about what she might give him. Rick soon fell asleep and everything went black.

He woke up to someone shacking him constantly. He opened his eyes to see voidess in her anthro form. She is just like him except she's a fox and everything she had on her beast form is transferred to her anthro form. She is now wearing a regular t-shirt and girl's jeans, with a few feathers from her flying animals in the void hanging from her ears. Since she is the queen of the void then that means she can call on some help and bring them to wherever she wanted. She brought a few heavy beasts and all the types of flyers she has to help with the moving. She later explained that there were three types of each in land, sea and air.

**"You like?" **She asks and struck a pose.

Rick didn't even care; he did care about them, but not that far yet. In fact, because of the attitude it didn't affect him. He did act like it. "Yeah it's fine." He said drowsily. "Listen, I need to head back, so you're in charge until I come back." He looked at her to see her nod with understanding. He changed back to normal before heading out. He was about to leave, but not before one more thing. "By the way," Voidess looked at him "what else were you going to show me?"

**"Just some extra powers you can learn and can call on some help from the creatures in the void."** She explained.

"Maybe I can do that later." He went out to the portal that is the closest to home and headed there. Voidess just stood there watching him for a moment then went inside to her room. She still had a few ideas waiting.

* * *

><p>The dimension making Voidess and Rick did was enough that it happened while he was in there. They were able to change a mindscape into a new dimension. He woke up before it completely changed and then went through a portal Voidess left behind so he could go back in.<p>

He came out of the portal in his room to see both his parents there. They were looking at him in a not surprised expression. Rick tried to think of a lie, but none came to mind. "Ummm... I can explain." He said nervously.

They used the 'I'm waiting' expression. Rick merely gestured to the portal and told that everything can be explained in there. Rick's parents looked at each other before starting for the portal. Before they could the door opened to reveal Matt carrying a large backpack and an open laptop in hand. He was just doing something on it when he noticed Rick and his parents. He craned his head to see the portal open and ready. Rick called him when he woke up to get to his house first thing in the morning with his computer supplies. He just stood there for a few moments and was going to ask something before Rick did the same thing to his parents. He merely nodded and casually walked in though the portal. Rick's parents were a bit apprehensive, but then finally went though. Rick went in last, but not before hearing something. He looked around and saw nothing. He finally stepped though.

* * *

><p>Outside she saw them pass though and knew that it is the right time to follow. She moved, but the branch made a creek. Rick stopped and looked around and saw nothing then went though. She moved quickly and went through the window and then the portal.<p>

She came out into the new dimension. She quickly hid herself in the shadow in the nearest object to avoid being detected. She was going to follow them for a while then strike.

* * *

><p>Once everyone was through the portal, Rick led them to the mansion. To say that they were awed by the area and mansion is an understatement. He opened the door to find Mia and Darack lounging and talking in the living room. He smelled something coming from the kitchen and guessed that Voidess was cooking. Rick's parents were looking less shocked and Matt looked as normal as he is.<p>

Rick told his parents to wait on one of the living couches and wait until dinner to explain. He told Matt to follow him to the basement. After explaining everything to Voidess and seeing her understand and getting Mia and Darack out of their trance looking at Rick's parents he went to the basement.

The basement was about ten acres big, with an extra acre under the mansion. The ten acres were filled with server processors that rival the one that the different divisions of the government has, but better. The whole area is split into four parts, then server racks, than finally the server itself. It can be selected from a touch screen that is on the glass case separating the area under the mansion and the ten acres. When selected the rail line arms can take out the lines and take the server to the hole next to the screen for anything it needs, it also tells exactly what's wrong with it. In the middle of the room had four big screens all side by side, four different computers connected to the screens. Rick told Matt he can set up here.

Matt had a brief change into an anthro. He became an owl. He was a snow white with black diamond's spots on his front. The only way he could grab something is by wrapping his flight feathers around it, which were very long. His talons kept making a clinking sound every time he took a step.

Rick went back up to find everyone in the kitchen. (It had a dining table too.) Everyone look to see Rick in his anthro form. He had a feeling on the way there to change into his form to prepare. Rick started from the beginning to explain to his parents with some help from Voidess and Mia. His parents came to the conclusion that he needed to do this and would come visit often. Matt soon came up to tell everyone that he is all set up. Rick told him about his bedroom so he can stay here now. Matt thanked him and left for his room. There was still a foreboding thought Rick couldn't shake, actually two of them.

She knew that this is the right time to strike. She jumped out of Rick's shadow and prepared to strike. Rick was faster he turned from the chair he was in kicked her straight in the stomach, sending her outside. He jumped out after her to prepare to fight.

* * *

><p>"Alright, someone give me a strep." Mitchell commanded. He was standing in front of a conference table in a base that is nearby the school. His friend since childhood, Ramirez, tossed his a file. It held Rick's personal information, including the area he is seen often. "We've got to stop him before it happens again. Ashley, keep finding more information about him and anything else, no matter how small."<p>

The woman named Ashley gave a nod and went to her computer to go back to work. Personally she didn't want to stop them, she wanted to help them and she found the only one on the team that she can contact. That person is Matt and he could hook her up with Rick. They can both understand her. She could slip the information and warn them in case something bad happens.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's chapter 5 of 'The Accepted'. Tell me what you think of it. This is the longest I have gone for this story. Apparently letting it stay too long, actually builds up and goes long.<strong>

**See you next time. Wolfdragon out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: You're in luck. I had a lot of inspiration for this chapter and it will say something about Rick. What is it; well you have to read. This is my first fight scene so please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything I don't own.**

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

><p><em>Last Time<em>

_There was still a foreboding thought Rick couldn't shake, actually two of them._

_She knew that this is the right time to strike. She jumped out of Rick's shadow and prepared to strike. Rick was faster he turned from the chair he was in kicked her straight in the stomach, sending her outside. He jumped out after her to prepare to fight._

_The woman named Ashley gave a nod and went to her computer to go back to work. Personally she didn't want to stop them, she wanted to help them and she found the only one on the team that she can contact. That person is Matt and he could hook her up with Rick. They can both understand her. She could slip the information and warn them in case something bad happens._

* * *

><p>Rick saw the person that was giving him a bad feeling in front of him. He could tell it was a she because of the form. She had covered herself in black tight clothing that is more modern than an old ninja. She had two kunais in each hand which came from the one of the strips of belts that holds them. She had one on each end of her limbs, one that goes around her waist in the style of a belt, and one over the shoulder. She also had a katana on her back that was also black with no other color on the handle, yet still it was a bit light in some areas where the designs are visible. The only part of the body that isn't covered is the tail which is like his, except it look sharper, knife like and her eyes that held a dark blue coloring, and her ears which probably won't do much covered.<p>

The ninja growled at him, a low rumble from her throat. She instantly charged at him, her right arm reeled back and ready to strike at him. Rick leaned out of the way of the arm swing and made her trip onto the ground with his right leg. She fell to the ground with a thud and left go of the kunais in her hands. Once she was on the ground he kicked away one of the kunais, but before he could get the other ones she immediately grab for it and brought her arm around to stab him.

She got lucky as she hit him on his left leg. He tried not to look at it since he knows that if the brain sees the damage it will hurt more. Leaning down quick, and not looking, he took out the kunai and threw it at her. She caught it before it could impale her on her muzzle and picked up the other one.

Rick looked at the home that was behind the ninja and saw that Voidess is coming toward him. He immediately put his left hand on the ground. A series of lighting and bright lights from where he put his hand came out. Soon a circle that look like a spell circle with an outer circle with symbols and an inner circle with lines that criss-cross each other making a star. The whole circle grew bigger until it stops at where Voidess is, creating a circle half as big as the field. It went past the ninja, but didn't do anything to her. A wall of light rose up from the outermost ring until it reached the sky. (As we know the sky's the limit and it is endless.)

Voidess tried to go further, but the second she touched the wall of light she got a shock and thrown back on the ground. She groaned and tried to sit up, but only reached halfway.

Rick took his hand off the ground and faces the ninja again. The ninja turned around to see Voidess on the ground. She then turned back to face Rick again.

"Do not touch the light wall or that would happen again. This fight is between us and no one interferes." Voidess called on her second level ground solider to help her. He came out of one of the void portals and proceeded to Voidess. He looks like an army soldier expect he has monstrous features. He was carrying a large tomahawk in his right arm. He held out a hand which she accepted. Unfortunately, the wall did more damage than she thought and had to lean against the solider for support.

Rick held out both his hands to his sides. His right hand had a white cloud with lights, while his left hand had a darker version, both of which is can be confused as a galaxy cloud. The clouds extended toward the ground and formed a sword in each hand. His right one had a gold color under the white wrapping and the blade is bright white, as all the darkness that touches it won't make it darker. The left one had a red color with a black wrapping and the blade is completely black, as if all the light disappeared in it. Both were twins and double edge.

He looked at the swords and wondered how he did that. He hasn't had any practice with his powers so how did that happen. He made the spell circle on his own, but the swords he didn't know how to. He shook the thoughts out of his head for now. Now another problem arose from this. How, in the voiding hell, was he supposed to use the swords? He did fantasize now and then, with him holding twin swords backhanded. Oh well, a fantasy is better than nothing. He turned the swords in his hand so they were handled backward. How, in the fucking voiding hell, did he do that? First he made swords that he didn't even know and he's handling them like he is expert. He was able to turn the swords by just bringing the arms up and then catching them when they were in the right position. This fight is causing more questions than answers.

He turns back to the ninja that is watching him carefully, waiting for anything and any sign of weakness. He suddenly staggered when he felt his heart catch and caused him pressure in his chest. This is one of the worst times for this. He had this problem since he was twelve and the time between each attack is lessening. The ninja saw this as an opportunity to strike and maybe this time she will succeeded.

She threw the kunais at him and reached for others to throw. Rick recovered enough to see them coming and tried to dodge out of the way or at least try to. He got out of the way of one, but the other slice his right arm around the shoulder. He bled slightly from the thin line cut from the kunai, but still it barely affected him. He then saw other kunais that were damn near impossible to count coming towards him. He held up his left hand and opened it up to the point where he is hanging on the sword. He creates a wall of physic energy where it stops every kunai that was thrown. He then twirled his finger once which made the kunais turn around to point at the ninja. He then closed his hand which made the kunais launch at her.

She dodges every kunai that comes at her. When every kunai has passed she looks at Rick for another attack, but sees that Rick is smirking at her. 'Why is he smirking?' She then got a look of shock on her face, well to her under the clothes. She turns around to see every kunai she dodged turned towards her. The kunais came at her again and again she dodges. The kunais turn again and she dodges again. The kunais then turn again and she dodges again. This goes for five more times until Rick decides she had enough. He let go of holding his physic hold on the kunais and they all drop to the ground.

By now the ninja is panting and groaning with every move she makes; her cramps coming from the dodges. She reaches for her katana on her back and took it out of its sheath. She took the katana with both hands and waited for Rick's next attack.

Rick look at her mildly. He then ran her with both arms pulled back for a double strike. When he got to her he put his legs forward and slid under her. At the same time slice both of her knees where it would stagger anyone. She immediately went to her knees as the damage took place. Rick got up again and held her at sword point with one across her neck and the other dangerously close to the back of her neck where her spine is. She held her breath as she felt the metal that felt cold though her clothe. She drops her katana and surrendered right there. If she moves the sword on the front of her neck will slice it and he would push the one on her back and maybe kill her.

Rick gave a wolfish grin as he moves the swords away from her and step back. The ninja turn to look at her with knowing eyes. She has failed. Now what was she supposed to do now. She broke out of her thoughts when Rick offered a hand to her. She smiled inwardly and took it. When she got to full height she closed her eyes and fainted. Rick drops the swords and caught her, the swords disappearing away before they touched the ground. He takes the clothing from her head to see what she really was.

Surprisingly she looked like him only more feminine. He shook his head at her. She was able to survive that long against him than she's good, especially since she was probably still able to move when she staggered.

The spell circle faded away, signaling that the fight was over. Voidess, now better, ran over to him to check him for wounds, but found none. Rick simply smile at her and started to carry the ninja inside the house, bridal style. Voidess stared at him in disbelief. Wasn't she trying to kill him a second ago? She sighed and followed him to the house still having a slight anger on the ninja.

Halfway there the ninja started to wake up. She groans and then felt warmth and movement. She opened her eyes to find Rick staring at her with a slight concerned look on his face.

"You okay?"

She opened her eyes wide and realized that he is carrying her. She shook her head to get rid of the dizziness and put a hand to her head. "I've failed." She spoke in a quiet whisper.

"Failed? More like passed." She looked at him again when he said this. He had a big smile on his face. She didn't win, so how did she pass. "Welcome to the team." With that she felt sleep starting to overcome her. She stayed awake waiting for the right time to get to him and that was too long. Then she remembered what he said when he first talked to her. _"I want to test you to see if you're good enough. So come find me and get me in a fight. Don't kill me; just get me enough to knock me out. You may choose any method you see fit."_ That was their physic connection they had a day ago. Apparently Rick had been practicing with his powers a bit and opened a physic line to her. She's been destined for this because her parents use to tell a story about this and how she will help. It was hard to believe and she chocked it up to be a fairy tale, until that happened. She couldn't think anymore because sleep got to her.

Rick sees that she's finally asleep and looked back at his home to see Matt standing there, his parents nowhere in sight. Maybe Voidess sent them home when the fight broke out. He concluded that this is one of those peaceful walks, well almost.

"Hiya!"

He takes a look around till he sees his human side floating on his left side, laying stomach up like there was a platform. His human side looks like him except that he had longer hair that covered the back of his neck and extended a few inches more and covered his left eye and part of his right in straight lines in a curve, which made him look more mysterious and menacing. He has a slight happy expression his face.

"You know that being here like this is great." He did a few twirls in midair, looking excited, before stopping belly down this time. "Course it still isn't as fun as being in real world."

Rick merely stared at him for a second, with a slight frown on his face, before saying "I'll deal with you later." His human side just smiled before disappearing. Matt look on with concern as he thought that Rick might have gone crazy for a second, because it looked like he was talking to thin air, he would just have to worry about it later. When Rick finally reaches the mansion he asks Matt in a hushed voice "Can you get the first aid kit?" Matt nodded and went inside to get the kit. Matt knew that Rick won't help someone unless they need it and this one does.

Voidess came to Rick as he opened the door with physic. "Why are you helping her when she tried to kill you a few minutes ago?" She said loudly, making the ninja wolf stir a bit in Rick's arms. She is still angry that Rick is helping the enemy or so she thought.

"Cause I called her here." Rick said proudly and quietly.

Voidess jaw fell at the sound of that. He. Called. Her. Here. What was he thinking, bringing a possible enemy on his front doorstep? Is he always this crazy?

"And if you are thinking I'm crazy, then yeah I am." Rick said as if he is reading her mind.

Voidess brought her jaw back up and went into the house with him. Once inside he placed the ninja on one of the couches in the living room. Matt walked in with the first aid kit Rick requested. Rick took the kit and started to tear apart the places where she was hurt and started to heal her up. She probably won't like it if he took everything off. Voidess just huffed at the treatment and left to go to her room.

"Don't worry, she'll cool off." Rick said without taking his eyes off from healing the ninja.

Matt, who was worried, let the thought of an angry Voidess running around the house out of his mind.

"By the way, can you make a mercenary site? We're going to need money and that's one way." Rick told.

Matt nodded going to the basement to set up the site and upgrade the computers and servers more. This only left Rick and the ninja in the living room. Once Rick was finished with bandaging her he packed up the kit and sat on the opposite couch. (The couches were arranged in a square with a space to walk in at every corner.) He felt something missing from this situation. Oh yeah, Mia and Darack, where are they?

As if on cue Mia and Darack floated down the stairs. When they saw the ninja on the couch Darack went in front of Mia intending on protecting her. Rick just chuckled and wave to them, telling them that it's alright. Mia pushed Darack out of the way and went towards the ninja, intent on making a new friend. She became disappointed when she found her sleeping. Darack came closer, yet still keeping caution.

"She's going to be asleep for a while. Come back later." He waved them good night and they left.

There is still something that needs to be dealt with. "You mean me?" He turned to see his human side upside down with his legs hanging over the top of the couch and his head over the edge with his hands behind his head. "I can read your thoughts. We have the same soul, but deferent bodies, so in turn this is your human side taking to you." Rick stared incredulously at him. "Course, when you think about it, it's kinda of like talking to yourself. Oh and if you're wondering where I learn this, I didn't. I came up with a theory myself. 'When you're alone and have nothing to do, you think.' Is what I…well we always say." The real Rick gave a nod of approval. He always does that. "You should talk to Voidess about our ninja friend. She feels mistrusted." Rick got a sorrowful look on his face at that. He should talk to her. Not now though, tomorrow. "I'll see you tomorrow." With that he disappeared.

He turned back to the ninja lying on the couch. In this whole situation he hasn't learn her name. Maybe she'll tell him when she wakes up. He still couldn't get a foreboding thought out of his head, one that keeps bothering him.

* * *

><p>Ashley has been looking all over the internet for the two people she wants to talk with now. She's been able to hide this through her own encryption program that's stronger than the DOD and using an unused port that no one will notice. She already got information that's up to date and placed an alert every time there's something new showing up. This means that no one will be bothering her when she's doing this.<p>

She then saw something on Matt's file. He has a username that says 'Dragonbreath27'. She grins and search for it. She got to a site for hackers and saw that Matt is an experience hacker. He had more replays than anyone on the net for hacking skills. This will come in handy. She saw that he had a webcam IP so that's even better.

She starts to type in the information on her computer's webcam program. When she sees that she's been accepted, she almost cheered. When the screen cleared it showed Matt in his human form in the basement of Rick's mansion. He had rock music playing from the computer.

He cleared his throat and said "How can I help you?" He spoke like a professional businessman.

Ashley let go of the stiffen posture she had. "Look I don't have a lot of time." She looks around for anyone coming in, but got lucky and saw no one. "I can help you."

Matt looks at her weirdly. "What do you mean you can help me?" He needs to get back to the site building and this is wasting his time. It's a good thing that this line is encrypt and very untraceable. He knew that the government is after him since that he is best friends with Rick, others will tell on them. "Who are you?" He noted that the background looks like a control room instead of a home. He was starting to get suspicious.

She sighs heavily. She knew that he would catch on quick. "I'm the intelligence collector and contact at the DOD and I've been assigned to your case."

Matt froze. He didn't expect them to find him so fast. "Oh shit." He whispered under his breath. He was about to cut the communication when Ashley spoke up.

"Don't do that, I won't turn you in. I want to help you."

Matt stops short from pressing the button to end the call. He looks up to Ashley. He pulls his hand back and sits back in his chair more comfortably. He looks her square, or oval, in the eyes. "Alright talk."

* * *

><p><strong>This is probably one of the longest I've type up now. This is your lucky day guys and girls, placing two chapters instead of one. Please review. <strong>**Oh and Ri2 has made a new chapter that has Lugia turned back to his normal self. Now he's joining the group. Whoohoo, a legendary on the team. Check it out.**

**Anyways Wolfdragon out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for the lateness, but I have been sick lately and it's tough thinking of a huge plot and with incorrect button pressing, that's just wasting time. Now let's get back on track with The Accepted.**

**This is collaboration between me and RussianWolf and ****Silas Grimm****.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything I don't own.**

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

**Rick: So you finally brought us back.**

**Matt: You know I was getting bored staying in the basement.**

**Voidess: You should really be a little nicer.**

**Wolfdragon: Please stop. I have a slight headache and I need to concentrate on this only.**

**Voidess: Sorry.**

**Matt: Yeah sorry.**

**Rick: 'snoring'**

**(Voidess kicks Rick awake)**

**Rick: Wha…oh, sorry too.**

**Wolfdragon: Apology accepted. Now let's get on with the story.**

* * *

><p>Rick breathe in though nose and out though his mouth. Then he did it again. And again. And again. And…you know what; he's meditating in the fung-shway garden. That's all you need to know.<p>

Rick made it look like he was relaxing, but in reality he's listing for the ninja girl to wake up, which should be anytime now. In fact, the position he's in doesn't look like relaxing at all to others. He's currently on a bamboo stalk with one toe or whatever a finger on wolf's paw is. His other leg was just hanging without any input. His whole body was just slack, with arms and the leg not being lifted or anything. All he was doing was listing for any noise that might signal she's awake or until he falls off or he just gets bored.

His time there lets him reflect on what might become of everything in the end. Like what would become of him and his new team. Who is the person he's supposed to stop and what purpose it holds. Fighting was made to see who's stronger and better. That was the original purpose, but now… Everything is about land and money and power. Land would give the winner resources and whatever came with it. Money…well that's self explanatory. Power would be how high up the ladder up are. Everyone will see the victor as the most respected and toughest out of everyone. They would have to do everything that person or thing say. Now there's a problem with that. Each individual would want their own piece of each of the three things. This will lead to conflict because of having too much might lead to their downfall.

Rick never saw the point of this because in reality there is none. If everyone can see that there is no point of fighting then every one of them might stop and live in peace. The problem with that are humans and animals and almost everything living is not made that way. They all have a need to possess everything that they deem theirs and the need to be respected. This will lead into more fighting and bloodshed.

Then again when wars were happing and a new enemy popped up to defeat both sides, the two original sides will band together and fight that enemy away or to the death. In the end the fighting will stop. If there was no war then only one side would fight and the other will come when the original lost and then they'll lose. Then they both end up dead.

Maybe there is a point to wars being fought. To bring others together and fight away the enemy deemed dangerous to them. Then if another comes that will defeat them both then it will bring them together and the fighting will stop between them. Maybe that's why humans and other living beings were made this way, maybe…

_Groan_

'She's awake, good.'

Rick jump from where he was to the ground. He landed with a heavy thud that can be heard from the stairs leading to the garden. He quickly ran to the door connecting the house to the garden without making a sound. It sounds like years of stealing candy at night paid off; and that's was when he was five. He saw though the glass window on the door that she was just about to get up. He opened the door and went in. He heard heavy chatter coming from the kitchen; which means Mia is trying to get a cookie and Voidess caught her. The ninja girl is now starting to move, ever so slowly. He walked up behind the couch that she was resting in, away enough for her to not see him immediately.

* * *

><p>She woke up to a white ceiling staring down on me. As she tried to get up more she realized that her muscles were sore. It may have come from traveling so much because she wasn't accustomed to <em>that<em> much distance. While slowing getting and trying to ease the pain she heard something. It sounded like bickering to her. She turned her head towards the kitchen area. Even though she was still groggy and sore she could still make out the words coming from there.

"Mia, I told you to not take that much cookies before for a reason."

"W-w-w-w-w-h-h-h-ha-a-a-a-t-t-t-t-t d-d-d-d-o-o-o-o y-y-y-y-o-o-o-o-u-u-u-u m-m-m-m-e-e-e-e-a-a-a-a-n-n-n-n?"

"This is exactly what I'm talking about. You got a sugar rush from it and now you can't calm down. Sometimes I wish Rick didn't have a sugar loving angel guiding him. You might lead him to a candy store than the objective."

"I-I-I-m-m-m sorry." It sounds like she calm down. Than a bonging sound started coming from the kitchen.

"Oh come on, are you serious!"

"This is kind of fun!" That bonging sound is starting to get annoying.

"DARACK GET IN HERE AND DEAL WITH YOUR MATE!"

"Coming." A bored voice said. She turned her head towards the stairs to see a black bat…thing coming down or more like float down and make its way toward the kitchen. "Come on Mia. Let's get going. We don't want to bother her anymore." He came zooming out of the kitchen in a black blur with a white blur behind him. "WHEEEEEEE." The two 'blurs' went upstairs and then she heard a door slam. The one in the kitchen must be mad.

"Of all the angels out there…" Her observations were correct.

She stood up in a sitting position and tried to get the sleep out of her eyes by rubbing them. When she finished she saw a little present on the table with a letter on top. She took the letter and opened it.

_Sorry for everything that happen, so this is my way of apologizing to you. Inside might be able to help you though this whole ordeal. The others will get use to you and it'll be fast, trust me._

_Your new friend,_

_Rick_

_P.S. I didn't catch your name or anything else about you, so I would like to get to know you better._

"I sure would."

She whirled around with a kunai that appeared in her hand mysteriously and proceeded to stab the one behind her. She stopped short of a few millimeters from the eye of a black and red iris. She recognized that iris as Rick's.

"Wow," It looked like he was staring as the point on the dangerously close weapon that was near his eye. "Now that's something that I like." He pushed her hand away to the point where he could turn his head toward her. "You hesitated, that's good. I know that those that taught you told you not to hesitate, but let me ask you this. Does the person you need to do this move on trusting enough or compliant enough for you to kill them?"

She put the weapon away and lowered her head in thought. She had never thought of that. Now that she does she sees that the 'signs of weakness' is actually emotions of trust and love. Trust for friends that can help her on her way and love for…well love. (You try to explain love.)

"Any case, you hungry?" The girl's stomach decided to answer for her with a growl. "I'll take that as a yes." He said with a chuckle. "Oh before you forget." He handed her present to her. "Open it."

She opened it to find a glowing orb, just like Rick's when he found his. "Touch it." Rick told her. She slowly took a finger and when she lightly touched it, it floated out and went inside her chest. She starts to feel something, but it made her feel…good.

"That will give you a copy of my physic ability that I have. Trust me you need it." He started to lead her towards the kitchen. "By the way," She turned toward him. "What's your name?"

She was hesitant to answer him, but he is her new friend. If she's going to work with him he needs to know. "My name is Rigi Samoya." Her voice came out crackly, but maybe it came from disuse.

"Nice name. I hope you like ramen." There was nothing that Rigi loved more on her food list than ramen. She licked her lips in anticipation.

'I hope it has meat.'

* * *

><p>"Eager are we." Rigi nodded towards him. 'She must really like ramen.'<p>

They came into the kitchen to see Voidess reading a book, while leaning against the island counter. Her twelve tails were either over the stove cooking, getting ingredients, or organizing stuff. The book she was reading wasn't a cook book, which tells that she has a high level of concentration while doing thirteen things at once. 'Or maybe she's just one thousand years old.'

As if Voidess heard him, "Were you thinking of me as old?" Well that's karma for you.

"Uh well…"

She closed her book with her one hand and walked to him with an angry glare in her eye. She stopped when she came face to face with him. "Well?"

Rick started to sweat heavily as he tried to come up with an answer. "I wasn't thinking of you as old."

Voidess narrowed her eyes. "Then what were you thinking?" Every guys worst nightmare question.

Rick looked at her for a bit, admiring her because of how cute she looks when she's mad. He mentally shook himself of that thought and got back on track. "I was thinking of how wise you are because your tails are still doing their jobs when you were reading a novel and even now they're still working." He is right of course. Her tails were still doing their work as if nothing happened. That takes concentration. **(Let's give her a hand folks. **_**Applause**_**)**

She kept her eyes narrowed, but then "Oh okay." She went back to her former self.

'Wow, you think she has dual personality or something.' "Anyway we were here for some ramen." Rick said.

Voidess looked at Rigi with a calm eye, but inside it is boiling like a volcano ready to erupt. "I made some and just for the record I don't know what she eats so I put in some meat." Rigi felt her heart jump a beat. Voidess looked a Rick again. "I know you like veggie flavor so I put that in too." Two of her tails brought up two bowls of freshly cook ramen. "Enjoy."

Rick and Rigi took their bowls and went to the dining table. Before Rick reached his seat Voidess pulled him aside for a talk. "We need to talk."

"Shoot." He took the fork nearby and started to eat. It looked like he wasn't listing, but he is and Voidess knew this.

Voidess takes a deep breath before beginning. "I still don't trust her. But I trust her enough to keep you safe."

Rick slurped down another line of noodles before saying "Understandable. But you will trust her completely in the end."

Voidess gave a sigh. "Go on and eat with her. I'll make dinner." She turned back towards the kitchen to continue cooking.

Rick ate another line of noodles. "You're jealous aren't you Voidess?"

Voidess stopped in her place and gave a sideway glance at him before turning back and walking again. 'I'll take that as a yes.'

Rick went to sit down with Rigi who had almost finished with hers. It looked like she is savoring every taste there is, like her life depended on it. When Rick sat down she looked at him to see a face that said 'Do you like it?'

"I love this food, its better than I make it." Rick gave a nod and ate his last bit of ramen.

When they were finished Rick led her up to her room. He described all the things she could with and left her to deal with it. He headed to the basement where Matt should be finished by now. When he got to the shaft elevator to basement something told him to wait, but he went against it. He pressed a button to head down.

When he reached the floor he found Matt on the computers with rock music coming out of the speakers, somewhere. It looks like he was working on some schematics on a motorcycle. Diagrams and numbers and equations were on the screen, but Rick could only understand some.

"What color would you like it to be?"

Rick kept staring at the screen, knowing who that voice belong to. He then saw a picture of helmet come up with most of the descriptions on the visor. He must be planning something.

"Give me a black reflector style with dark red lines running along it." Rick's favorite colors…or that's because of his eye.

"Like this?" He type in a few things and came up with a pure black reflector with two dark red lines running along the bottom part. It's just like he wanted.

"Yeah, that's it." He sounds please and you better believe it.

"Helmet?" He brought the helmet back into the center of the screen and the bike into the top left corner.

Another color scheme. "Pure black reflective for it." He loves blinding everyone just in case.

"Okay, that will be ready by tonight, now onto your contacts and visor." The visor and contacts…wait what? Contacts? He isn't blind. "I know what you're thinking. The contacts and visor have something special built in just for you and everyone. Oh and it last forever and you can sleep with it." (I know there are some people who like to have that type.)

"What's being built in it?" This interested him. He looked at Matt, who was human at the moment, who turned to him.

"You know Ghost Recon: Future Solider, the game?" He nodded his head. "I placed in the cross-com from that game and it will act just like the game, but with a few others attached. It will be controlled by your thoughts, and I know you have no trouble because of your physic abilities, and the energy to power that thing will come from you expect the helmet, it has its own battery. You follow me so far?" He nodded his head again. "Those will be done with the bike. I got three assembly lines working on it, so it should be simple." He starts to turn back. "And don't worry; no one can see them unless you look the right way." That's right; you don't anyone needing to see high tech equipment in this time. "By the way, come back a little later. I'll have a surprise for you and it will be sweet." Okay, he's interested.

Rick headed to the elevator, but not before one last thing. "Were there any mails we got for merc missions?"

"Let me see." He type up their website to come up with one that had been marked as top priority. "Now that's weird." Matt concluded. He opened it up to see a message and a video link.

_Your mission is to get the targets back to the rendezvous point coordinates, which will be given with everything else at arrival. Warning: Hostiles will not be completely human. Note: Please see video link for the back story._

Matt clicked on the video link to see a newscast of what looks like a bank robbery. Wait, bank robbery, they want their money back? Matt clicked play to start the video.

_"That's right, Jason. Behind me is the New Bridge Bank, where one million dollars have been stolen with a few safety deposit boxes."_ She paused and put her hand to her ear to hear something. _"Wait, I got word that the getaway truck used in the robbery is found, but it's on fire. Apparently the money is burning with it too. No bodies or the boxes are found. If anyone has any information on this, please report it to the nearest police station."_ The video ended there.

Rick thought about that for a few moments. "Why would steal one million then burn it?"

Matt had an idea. "Didn't you hear? They stole a few safety deposit boxes and that might be the real target for them, it wasn't the money." That sounds logical, obviously. (If you can't figure that out, than there is something wrong with you and just for the record, Rick did know this.) "Looks like you'll get that surprise and the contacts sooner than expected because both of them are done now. I even amaze myself on the speed when they finish." He grabbed a box and a contact lens box. "Here try them now."

Rick took the boxes and opened the contact lens; the surprise will have to wait. He took both in his fingers and places them both in his eye. He blinked a few times to get use to it. He opened his eye one last time to see everything the same. They were supposed to activate…when he thinks about it. Doy! He thought about them being on and they lighted up. He saw the start up procedure running in a line of texts then a percent with a bar on the right on the bottom left. Then an EKG and other health info appeared that was about him with it. A revolving compass appears on the top middle. He then saw two numbers display zero on the lower right. 'Ammo.' A line of text appeared in the middle telling the startup procedure is complete.

He looked at Matt. "Is it working? Can you see?" Matt asked him. All of a sudden information came up with Matt's name on it. It showed current health, names, a picture, and other information. (If you want to know what it looks like take a look at Ghost Recon: Future Solider.)

"Yeah, it works great." He'll have a lot of fun with this.

"If your eyes do get bad, they'll adjust for it. Everyone's info you see comes from the databases all over. You have complete access to everything, so nothing stays hidden. Now open your other gift." He leans back in his chair, to see how Rick reacts.

Rick hands the contact lens box back to Matt. "The others will get theirs. They'll have their own bike, helmet, lens and you and Rigi will get the other gift." Him and Rigi, that meant something they have in common. He took the big box and lifted the lid to see a pure white and black fabric. He took the black one to see it was a cloak with no arm sleeves that wasn't too tight and too loose. It had a small strap under the neck area to connect it and a few pockets inside. "This type of fabric has a cloaking systems related to the one inside Future Solider, but it's not the prototype version. This one will work while you run and not turn off when you attack because of fast movement. You just need to wear it and the cloak will make you invisible by thought, even the parts of you that isn't covered. I have one for light and dark conditions so don't worry about that. Now, I know you want to go on that mission so I'll sign us up. Go get the others."

Rick grabbed the cloaks and went into the elevator to tell some good…or does this constitute as bad news, to the whole family. When he got upstairs he saw that Mia was trying to sneak into the kitchen. 'Probably another cookie.' Then he got a devious plan to freak her out. She had head turned into the kitchen so she won't see him coming. He sneaks behind her and turned his head into the kitchen too. He sees that Voidess is humming casually and still making dinner. He looked downward to see Mia with a thinking face. 'Time to scare her.'

Mia was still thinking of a plan when, "What are sneaking around for?" A little too loudly. She screamed with a yelp that Voidess turned too. She saw Mia and Rick in the archway with their heads peeking out and Mia looking freaked out at Rick. She concluded that Mia came down for some more sweets. Voidess then smiled at the fact that Rick caught her. "Thanks Rick."

Rick turned his to Voidess with a wolfish grin, his sign of a reply. He then turned to Mia. "Don't steal again." Mia nodded fearfully. She then zoomed to her room with a heavy door slam. Rick turned back to Voidess and walked into the kitchen. "Listen we have a mission ready and waiting, so we may have to eat fast and on the road. That sounds good to you?"

Voidess felt a little disappointment at this. She wanted to have a full meal, not a quick bite and run, but this is the life that they have now. She nodded yes to Rick and gave him his meal for dinner and another bowl. "That's for Matt." He took both bowls and headed downstairs again. "What's that you're carrying?" She pointed to the cloaks he got over his shoulder.

Rick looks at where she is pointing to see the cloaks. "These are a special kind of cloak Matt made."

Voidess decided to leave it at that. "When you see Rigi call her to tell dinner is ready."

Rick gave small smirk at that. "Don't need to." Voidess looks at him weirdly. "You come out now."

Rigi appeared from the corner of the archway almost fully hidden even then. "How did you know?" That was the one question on everyone's mind. Well, except Rick's.

"It's what I would do." He places the cloaks on the couch and headed down the elevator, again. This left Voidess and Rigi. Both with harden tension in the air until.

"I'm sorry." They both said.

"What?" They both said, again.

They stared at each other awkwardly for a while, waiting for the other to say something. Voidess decided to go first.

"I sorry for hating you, but I fear for Rick because by his mind age he's somewhat of a kid." She said silently.

* * *

><p>"ACHOO, ACHOO!"<p>

"You okay?"

"I'm fine."

* * *

><p>"Me too. I care for him as equally as you do." Rigi said.<p>

"It's just all this just got thrown onto him and I fear he's not ready." Voidess said fearfully.

"Don't worry, he'll be ready." Rigi encourage. Voidess looked at her with a little more hope for him. "Now, where's dinner?" They both laughed at that.

* * *

><p>"Alright, everything is done. The assembly lines finished making everything. So Rigi, here are your cloaks." Matt handed Rigi two cloaks identical to Rick's. "Contact lenses for everyone." He had contact lens boxes in a line on the table. Each marked for a different person. Everyone expect Rick took a pair and placed it in their eyes. Everyone waited a bit for the lenses to work and startup. When that was done Matt got up and walked over to a sheet covering something. "And finally the cycles." He pulled the sheet to reveal four bikes. One that Rick describes. A purple with white lines running along the bottom with a purple helmet for Voidess. A completely black one for Rigi. And Matt had a blue with green lines. "The helmets will be linked to your contacts and can work independently just in case you lose your contacts. They also have com system built in to talk to everyone here." Everyone was still admiring the handiwork of Matt. How does he do it? "What are you waiting for? Try it."<p>

Everyone put on the helmets and it worked just like the contacts expect this one had info and stats on the bike they own, along with a GPS 3D map and line system. "Let's go to the base. We don't have all day." Matt piped up.

Everyone checked to see that they had everything they needed and they changed into their human forms. Voidess into a slightly pale skin, with a black hair color with a purple tone going down in front. Rigi had very pale skin for being in the dark too long, with a black hair color and had a bluish hair tone running along hers. Rick and Matt…well you already know, but for Rick, he somehow got the spiritual side into his human form. The helmets sensed the changed and formed with it. Matt is good with this kind of stuff. Once everything was set and everyone had started the engines a portal opened in front of them, leading to an area nearby the base.

Rick zoomed off first and went though, then Rigi who actually doing well on the bike, then Voidess, then Matt. Rick popped out onto a dirt road that connected with asphalt and the others followed. They immediately turned and stopped.

"Which way Matt?" Rick asked.

"This way." He pointed down the asphalt road and revs it down that way, the others soon followed.

They all followed their own GPS built into their HUD systems. Soon the base came into view. It had two warehouses, a helipad, a security building, and a command office. They soon came upon the entrance and a guard came up.

"State your business here?" The guard asked.

"We're here for the merc mission." Rick told him.

The guard looked at him for a moment. "Warehouse one." And let him though.

Rick went in slowly, but quickly enough to finish this fast, the others following him. He reached the warehouse and turned off the bike and got off it. The others did the same all taking their helmets off. Rick took his off to see the warehouse in all of its glory. They all went inside to see the sheer amount of space inside, it looked like you could fit a 747 in here and still had room for a private jet.

Rick looks around to see workers everywhere, but the real kicker is that they had lines of guns on some tables, on one side of the building. Ranging from…well, everything. In the middle they had a large table set up with some men hunched over it, which must be it. He went over with the others following him to the table. The shuffling of boats made their presence known to them when they got too close. The men at the table turned their heads towards them.

"You, you're the mercs?" Said one in disbelief.

"Yeah, we are, got a problem with that?" Rick said sternly.

The men look at them for a few seconds, then at themselves, and then back at them, all this before laughing over themselves. Rick and the others looked at them strangely, considering that they were crazy. They slowly calmed down enough for them to take deep breaths. Then one guy stood up and looks at them straight in the eye.

"Look, we asked for mercs to come, not kids." He laughed again and the other men joined, laughing even harder.

Rick said nothing, knowing that this team is hard to believe. He decides to do something that should have never been done. He walks over to a truck and before they can guess what he's going to do; he lifts up the whole truck with one arm, cargo and all, and throws it over the guys head to the opposite wall. Everyone ducks as it sails over them all the way to the armory. A guy was there, humming a tune, handling a rifle before he places on the table. He looks up to see the large truck heading his way.

"Oh shit." He cursed silently. He ducks just in time to dodge the initial hit. The truck imbeds itself in the wall taking a large weapons locker with it, leaving a huge dent on the side of the building. The weapons guy slowly comes up and looks at everyone, then the truck, then back at everyone again. "Let's not piss him off." He warned.

"Agreed." Everyone said.

The men looked at Rick, who had a slight mad look in his eye, and beckoned him over. Rick walked over to hear them agreeing that they should be brought along.

"Alright," The head leader said, or maybe it's because of the rank he had. "You're hired."

Rick looked at his friends to see their relief, because they didn't want Rick to lash out again. Who knows what he might have done next. Actually don't think about that. The men called them over to discuss the plan and looks at the map on the table.

"Now, there is a base five miles from here and it can only be accessed by air. We'll take a helicopter and land on, probably the only helipad there, and enter here." He pointed to an entrance. "Then we'll work our way down the corridor and to this elevator." He pointed to a shaft. "Hand me the next one." He then set the next map on the table. "When we reach the floor marked 'Level C' we'll head straight down the hallway to this blast door. We have the codes but we need to access the security office here." He pointed to a room on the map before. "Once we got that opened we'll take the boxes and head out the way we came. Sounds clear?"

"One question," Everyone looked at Rick. "You said hostiles will not be completely human. What does that mean?"

The leader heisted for a few moments. "Let's just say, they're back and better."

Rick and the others looks at each other for a few moments thinking of this new information. "What do you think?" Matt asked Rick.

He looks at the blueprints again to make sure of his suspicion. He then makes sure that no one else is listing. Rick gave an uneasy answer. "It's a bio lab and I'm sure that there are the scientists and personal are there. Also, I have a feeling that there is something there that belongs to us. We need to get it." He walked to the weapons table after that.

"Scientists and personal with weapons, great and here I'm hoping we run into turrets on ceilings." Matt complained.

"Wait, it?" Voidess said. They turned to her then at Rick. If he's right about this then they are going to have to betray the men.

Rick walked back with an assault rifle, a shotgun, and double pistols on his hips. "Matt, try to figure out what's in the boxes while in the security office. I have a feeling it's tied to the base and these guys want it." Matt nodded and went to get his weapons first.

"Can you tell what we're looking for?" Voidess interrogated.

"You'll see." Rick only answered.

Voidess huffs and goes to the table with Rigi; even ninjas need some modern help. This left Rick alone to get prepared. He places in a com system in his ear and all of a sudden gets a crackling noise.

"Can anyone read me, come in." A heavy Russian accent speaks.

Rick places a finger to it to speak. "This is Wolf one, I copy." He quietly said. He and the others agreed on the codenames for everyone. Wolf one for Rick, Wolf two for Rigi, Fox for Voidess, and Owl for Matt. You can guess where those came from.

"О, спасибо матушке-России." The voice replies. "У нас есть кто-то! Listen, you need to listen to me when you reach the base. There is a file there you must get for me; it is very important to us and it must never be known to others. By the way, the way out isn't the way you came from because it will never work. Get that file and I'll get you out." That makes two extra targets for him.

"What's your name friend?" He was starting to like this guy.

"My name is Killvick Vasure, comrade." Killvick said.

"Okay I'll do it and don't say you're name around too much." Rick suggested.

"Da, and thanks again comrade." Killvick went off the air after that.

"Great." As if this wasn't enough now he has to deal with finding a file in a possible weapons lab, how hard can that be? (Don't answer that. You might jinx him.)

"Ready to go?" The leader asked. Everyone was piled in the heli ready to go.

"Yeah, I'm coming." He got in the heli and closed the door behind him. "After this I'm keeping the guns and so is everyone else."

The leader shakes his head over thinking what a bunch of kids they are. "Fine." He grumbled.

The heli starts up and lifts off toward the base. Rick began pondering why that someone is telepathically calling him and the Russians want a file inside the lab. He has to get the _it_ and get out and figure out what's on the file. He removes the mag from the gun and checks it than slams it back in. The first fight of a war is about to begin.

* * *

><p><strong>"Oh, thank Mother Russia." - "О, спасибо матушке-России."<strong>

**"We got someone!" - "У нас есть кто-то!"**

**Now that was long. Again sorry, but school came back and it's been though. I have to keep up with grades and 'back to school' syndrome. You guys had it once to you know. But it's has been long enough so school's over for me. WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Also Toonami is back from the dead. Another WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! But they need funding. They are taking over Adult Swim on Saturday night, but not like before. So give them some donations to get them back on top.**

**Rick: 'thinking'**

**Voidess: What's he doing?**

**Matt: Probably thinking about what we're going to see in there.**

**Rigi: Anyway we need to prepare for this. By the way what's a zombie?**

**Matt: 'shaking head' Oh Rigi, you have so much to learn. I thought that your people know about demons and monster; zombies are one of them.**

**See you next time.**

**Wolfdragon out.**


	8. Author's Note

**A/N: Looks like I ended up in deep shark infested waters and now I can't write anything. I got all these ideas and no way to connect them and that usually comes to me when typing it out. Now I got to deal with the final year of high school and everyone is pressuring me on getting my grades and SAT scores up. Looks like I might be dead for a while but maybe I will come back after a few weeks of school or maybe not. Either way I'm sorry. All this pressure is getting to my head and I can't think for shit. I promise that when I come back I will place a new MLP and Awake and Alive chapter. But for now it's time for me to take a dirt nap.**

**Also to my characters sorry your going to get your asses frozen but I have to concentrait on work.**

**I'm really sorry everyone.**


End file.
